Shan'la Sternenglanz
| Klasse = | Vorname = Shan'la | Nachname = Sternenglanz | Alter = 320 | Zugehörigkeit = Schwesternschaft von Elune | Gilde = Aschengleve | Haarfarbe = weiß | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffen - Gut }} thumb|425px Shan'la Sternenglanz ist eine geweihte Novizin in der Schwesternschaft von Elune, durch Kheandra Borkenpfad angeleitet befolgt sie diesen Pfad voller Hingabe. Erscheinungsbild Ihr erblickt eine jung erscheinende Kaldorei, deren Gesichtszüge eine natürliche Friedlichkeit ausstrahlt, wie es bei den Kaldorei oft der Fall ist sind eben jene Gesichtszüge äußerst sanft. Eingerahmt wird ihr Antlitz von langem, weißen Haar, welches offen über ihre Schultern bis zu ihrer Hüfte verläuft. Die Haltung jener Kaldorei ist stets aufrecht und von gewisser Anmut geprägt. Für gewöhnlich sind ihre Züge neutral, während die glühenden Augen den Blick ihres Gegenübers im Gespräch stets fixieren, ohne dabei bohrend oder aufdringlich zu wirken, lediglich aufmerksam und forschend. Die Haut der Kaldorei ist im Vergleich zu jener ihrer Artgenossen äußergewöhnlich blass, gar weiß - was es deutlich leichter macht Färbung oder Gefühle in ihren Zügen zu lesen, oder Blut welches aus ihren Wunden strömt im Kontrast sehr betont. Von Wunden verschont geblieben ist sie keinesfalls. Aufmerksame Beobachter werden erkennen dass, ihr linker Arm von einer Narbe geziert ist, welche scheinbar durch einen Klauenhieb hervorgerufen wurde. Die Narbe erstreckt sich von ihrer linken Armbeuge den gesamten Oberarm hinauf, obwohl jene Wunde schon verheilt ist sind die Spuren noch deutlich sichtbar. Außerdem ist ihre Haut von vielen kleinen Schrammen und Kratzern verunstaltet, welche man allerdings nicht sehen kann, sollte sie ihre Robe oder jegliche Rüstung tragen. Lediglich in ihrem Gesicht erblickt man Schrammen auf ihren Wangen und Kratzer an ihren Ohren und ihrem Kinn, einige verheilt - andere von Schorf verschlossen. Seit ihrer Weihe zur Novizin der Schwesternschaft trägt sie stets die Roben einer Novizin welche aus weißem Stoff bestehen, der mit vielen blauen Akzenten verziert ist. Weiterhin finden sich einige Stickerein auf der Robe - wohl Symbole oder Wünsche, doch ihre Bedeutung ist ungewiss. Außerdem trägt sie einen Sichelförmigen Anhänger, der wie das Abgesplitterte Stück einer Gleve erscheint eng um ihren Hals, sowie einen kleinen Stein, welcher durch ein Lederband ein Stück weit unter jener Mondsichelkette hängt. In Kriegssituationen wird man sie entweder in einer leichten Lederrüstung erblicken, oder aber in der für Schildwachen typischen schweren Plattenrüstung. Zusätzlich zu jener Schildwachenrüstung trägt sie ein ledernes Kilt welches durch Kette verstärkt wurde, sowie den Stirnreif der Schildwache welcher ihr Haupt schützt. Ihre Bewaffnung besteht aus einem Unterarmlangen Messer, welches in einer Befestigung an ihrer Hüfte weilt. Diese Klinge besteht auf hellem "Stahl", in welchem sich feine eingelassene Rankengravuren befinden. Der Griff der Klinge wiederrum besteht aus geschliffenen Knochen. Ohne jene Klinge wird man Shan'la äußerst selten vorfinden. Zusätzlich zu der Klinge trägt Shan'la einen Bogen, welcher aus dunklem Holz besteht und im Vergleich zu der Klinge wenige Gravuren aufweist. Sollte man den Bogen jedoch genauer betrachten, wird man die von Shan'la hinzugefügte Gravur erkennen - die Namen ihrer Eltern, links und rechts von der Bogenmitte eingerizt. Was man über sie gehört haben kann... *Militärisch Eingeweihten wird bekannt sein, dass sich Shan'la an der Seite ihrer Lehrmeisterin und einer Einheit von Schildwachen in einem vorgeschobenen Lager befindet, um die Grabstätten nahe des Tempels der Elune vor allen Feinden zu beschützen. *Seitdem der Krieg an die Verheerten Inseln getragen wurde, verteidigte sie erst kurzfristig das Eschental, indem sie die Versorgung von Astranaar unterstützte. Daraufhin reiste sie an der Seite ihrer Lehrmeisterin nach Val'sharah zum Tempel der Elune um den dortigen Verwundeten Beistand zu leisten und an der Front zu kämpfen. *Priesterinnen und anderen Schwestern des Tempels dürfte sie als äußerst hingebungsvolle Novizin bekannt sein. Jene Schwestern mit denen sie nähren Kontakt hatte dürften wissen dass sie extrem eifrig ist und in ihren Kampflektionen oder anderen Pflichten und Übungen keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihr eigenes Wohl nimmt. *Außenstehenden des Tempels dürfte sie als eine einfache Novizin des Tempels bekannt sein, auf Anfrage wird man erfahren, dass sie seit vier Jahren der Schwesternschaft angehört. *Man kann vernommen haben, dass sie fast jedem neutral bis freundlich gegenübertritt - allerdings empfindet sie keinerlei Respekt vor jenen die den Glauben an Mutter Mond verleugnen, oder ihre Existenz bestreiten. Jenen, die eine Schwester oder Priesterin der Elune offen vor ihren Augen beleidigen, oder gegen ihr Volk agieren und von Stolz berauscht sind, tritt sie offen feindselig gegenüber. *Während des Kampfes um Argus war sie in Val'sharah stationiert und folgte dort ihren Pflichten. *Sie half bei der Evakuierung der Zivilisten im Krieg der Dornen, bevor die Horde die Irrwischblockade an der Dunkelküste durchbrach. Sie war bereits in Sturmwind in Sicherheit, als die Horde die Dunkelküste überrannte und den Weltenbaum vernichtete. Heimat Als Novizin der Schwesternschaft von Elune ist der Tempel ihre stete Heimat, sollte man sie fragen wird sie den Tempel des Mondes in Darnassus als ihre Heimat nennen. Allerdings wird sie sowohl in jeder anderen Stätte der Göttin verweilen, so die Umstände es erfordern. Seit ihrer Weihe hat sie die ehemalige Heimat ihrer Eltern hinter sich gelassen. Bekanntschaften & Vertraute * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Kheandra Borkenpfad | Kheandra Borkenpfad]] - Lehrmeisterin & Ziehmutter von Shan'la, das Vertrauen welches Shan'la ihr entgegenbringt, kennt keine Grenzen. Kheandra leitet sie auf ihrem Pfad und war anwesend, als sie sich entschied, diesen Pfad einzuschlagen. Seit einer Segnung an einem Mondbrunnen, hat Shan'la gemeinsam mit Kheandra einen Blutschwur geleistet, jene zu schützen, die sich nicht schützen können, bis in alle Ewigkeit und alle Nächte die kommen. Außerdem nennt sie Kheandra seit einigen Nächten "Mutter". - "Ich liebe deinen Sohn ... uns verbindet das Blut, seit du meine Klinge am Mondbrunnen gesegnet hast ... und ... zuvor warst du bereits eine Mutter für mich. Ja es ist mein Wunsch, wenn du ihn mir gewährst." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Mhaerun Borkenpranke | Mhaerun Borkenpranke]] - Gefährte von Shan'la, er beobachtete sie stetig und schrieb ihr Verse seiner Zuneigung. Nach ihrem Treffen am Tempel der Elune erwählte sie ihn zu ihrem Gefährten. Neben Kheandra genießt er ihr uneingeschränktes Vertrauen. - "Du hast mir mehr geholfen, als all die Phrasen es je können würden." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Aelindur Graufeder | Aelindur Graufeder]] - Schildwache, welche sich der Einheit Kheandras für eine kurze Zeit anschloss. "Unser Volk wird wieder heilen, Elune lässt keines ihrer Kinder im Stich." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Serenya Schneepfeil | Serenya Schneepfeil]] - Schildwache und Teil von Kheandras Einheit. - "Vergebt mir Schwester, aber ich kann mich nicht genau erinnern - es waren zu viele Namen ... Viel zu viele." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Liarrven Flüstertau | Liarrven Flüstertau]] - Schildwache, die sich Kheandras Einheit angeschlossen hatte. "Ich wünsche mir Heilung für mein Volk, aber ich habe nicht vergessen, wer die Wunden geschlagen hat." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Lethanne Winterpfeil | Lethanne Winterpfeil]] - Schildwache, die sich Kheandras Einheit an der Dunkelküste anschloss. - "Wir brauchen diese Kälte im Krieg, das verstehe ich, aber wenn jeder von uns seine seelischen Narben verbirgt, dann werden sie niemals heilen. Kheandra hat mich gelehrt, beide Aspekte von Elune zu verkörpern und zu respektieren und das werde ich weiterhin tun - ich will nicht, das einer verloren geht." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Tharvyn | Tharvyn]] - Dämonenjäger, welcher Kheandra Hilfe zugesprochen hat - "Ich hoffe, die Dämonenjäger haben nicht vergessen, für wen sie ihr Opfer erbracht haben." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif [[Beneris | Beneris]] - Dämonenjäger, welcher Kheandra gemeinsam mit Tharvyn Unterstützung leisten wollte - "Tut was ihr könnt - für euer Volk. Selbst wenn einige euch nicht mehr als Teil dessen sehen wollen." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Asaciel | Asaciel Dämmertanz]] - Schildwache und Teil von Kheandras Einheit - "Asaciel ... ich erinnere mich an euch aus Val'sharah. Mutter hat nur gut über euch gesprochen." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Thavaera Winterbann | Thavaera Winterbann]] - _, die unter Kheandras Führung aus der Kriegsgefangenschaft an der Dunkelküste befreit wurde. - "Ich habe Geschichten gehört, aber ich werde nie wirklich begreifen, was die Schwestern die sich meiner Mutter angeschlossen haben durchmachen mussten. Ich habe es nicht erlebt. Ich war in Sicherheit ... dank Kheandra. Dennoch ist es meine Pflicht als Novizin, zu tun was ich kann." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[Alyssia Klingenfeder | Alyssia Klingenfeder]] - Wächterin welche Shan'la ein einziges Mal am Tempel von Elune in Val'sharah antraf. - "Du hast recht ... es sieht so aus, als hätte Mutter wirklich alte Schwestern mit sich gebracht." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Malendea Mondlied - Dämonenjägerin, ehemalige Waffenschwester ihrer Lehrmeisterin, welche sich ihnen nach den Kämpfen im Eschental anschloss. - "Eine von Kheandras treuesten Schwestern...als sie noch frei von der Verderbnis des Fel war. Und anstatt ihr wie eine Schwester beiszustehen ... ihr Halt zu bieten ... schürte sie ihren Zorn noch weiter, stachelte sie an. Lockte sie mit Angeboten ... ihre Grenzen zu zerschmettern, ihre körperlichen Grenzen nie wieder wahren zu müssen. Sie erzählte ihr, wie sie die Seelen ihrer zerfleischten Opfer sammeln würde, um immer stärker zu werden, bis sich niemand mehr in ihren Weg stellen könne..." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Marawen Borkenpfad - Tochter von Kheandra Borkenpfad, sie lernten sich bei einem Gebet an Elune kennen welches Kheandra anleitete. - "Sie ist in Sturmwind, in Sicherheit. Dafür habe ich gesorgt." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nia Goeth'Shael - Novizin der Schwesternschaft, eine Novizin die sie im Tempel von Val'sharah einwies. - "Dies sind die Matten der Verwundeten und Leidenden. Du wirst hier viel Zeit verbringen, denn die Pflicht wird nicht enden sobald der Krieg vorüber ist. Du vermagst das Licht von Elune zu weben? So bist du mir vorraus, schone deine Kräfte nicht, dein Volk wird es dir danken." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[ Kiralia Mondlilie | Kiralia Mondlilie ]] - Kommandantin der Sternenläufer, eine Schildwache, der sie an der Seite ihrer Lehrmeisterin, sowie im Eschental, mehrmals begegnete. * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Nerofin Schattenauge - Schildwache, eine Schildwache, die ihr an der Seite von Kiralia Mondlilie im Tempel von Elune begegnete. - "Durch dein Schweigen wirst du dich deiner Kommandantin nicht beweisen. Erhebe dein Haupt und blicke meiner Lehrmeisterin entgegen!" * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[ Anthallys | Anthallys Nachtzorn ]] - Schildwache, diese Schildwache sprach auf Befehl von Shan'las Lehrmeisterin am Tempel der Elune mit ihr. - "Ihr sollt mich den Umgang mit der Mondgleve lehren? Anu'dora, wann beginnen wir mit den Lektionen?" * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Ensurena Shendial - Mondpriesterin, eine Mondpriesterin der sie erst in Darnassus begegnete und daraufhin im Tempel von Elune. - "Das Arkane ist eine Gefahr, es hat nichts mit dem Licht von Elune gemein." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif [[ Arahwen Feenstaub | Arahwen Feenstaub ]] - Mondpriesterin, dieser Mondpriesterin begegnete sie häufig im Tempel von Elune sowie kurzzeitig im Eschental. - "Es tut gut, hier ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Melisent Netherraunen - Hochgeborene, die Worte dieser Hochgeborenen vollbrachten es, in Shan'la einen tiefen Hass und eine pure Abscheu gegen das Volk der Hochgeborenen zu erschaffen. - "Du zweifelst an der Existenz von Elune? Nach allem was geschehen ist, nach allem was sie uns geschenkt hat. Du als Kind der Sterne verleugnest deine eigene Mutter? Du hast keinen Glauben, keinen Respekt, deine Worte sind wiederwärtig." Angehörige * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Male.gif Aru'thel Waldesruh - Vater von Shan'la, im Kampf gefallen. - "Ich werde den Zahn deines Säblers stets behüten, Ann'da." * Bild:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Shera'diel Sternenglanz - Mutter von Shan'la, im Kampf gefallen. - "Ich erinnere mich an den Tag, an dem sie mich das erste mal zu einem Mondbrunnen führte. Und ich erinnere mich an den Moment an dem die Schildwache mir von ihrem Tot berichtete." Zitate thumb|350px Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Nachtelfen (Spieler) Kategorie:Priester (Spieler) Kategorie:Jäger (Spieler)